1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for creating a LastURI (uniform resource identifier) specifying the location of content assets in a multimedia application environment, and a recording medium storing a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers are used to process and reproduce media files such as still images, digital videos, digital audios, texts, etc. These media files are created using digital cameras, digital camcorders, digital audio reproducers such as MP3, WMA, etc.
However, content reproducers such as personal computers and content producers are not compatible with each other since they have different information structures and use different data processing methods. To solve this problem, multiphoto video (MPV) standards are being developed by the Optical Storage Technology Association (OSTA) and an International Imaging Industry Association (13A).
MPV standards regulate how to easily manage, reproduce, and exchange multimedia files such as still images, digital videos, digital audio, texts, documents, etc., which are stored in storage media or storage devices such as optical discs, memory cards, computer hard discs or exchanged over the Internet.
MPV standards define a LastURI (uniform resource identifier) specifying the location of content assets. The LastURI is also referred to as a LastURL (uniform resource locator). Thus, MPV files produced according to MPV standards include a LastURI of a content asset by which the content asset can be read and reproduced.
However, if content recorders and/or reproducers have different types of file systems, the MPV files include different LastURI of the content asset. That is because the format representing a file is different according to the type of file system. For example, when the operating system is Windows, a path starts with a “drive name”, whereas, when the operating system is Linux, the path starts with “/”. Therefore, when the operating system is Windows, the LastURI of a content asset produced by the content recorder is, for example, “c:/media/image.jpg”, whereas, when the operating system is Linux, the LastURI of the content asset produced by the content recorder is, for example, “/media/image.jpg”.
Hence, since content recorders and/or reproducers having different file systems cannot find a content asset based on a LastURI included in an MPV file, they cannot share the content asset based on the MPV file.